


Spotted Cow

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 263- Duluth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted Cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hutch stared at the huge mannequin of a black and white cow in his greenhouse. He had just said the other day that he missed his Spotted Cow, and this is what he gets. 

"What?" Starsky asked. "Did I get it wrong? It wasn't a black wolf or red deer or – blue panther-"

Hutch fell for that innocent look every time. "No. NO! You- you got it, right! But… Spotted Cow is a beer, Starsk!" 

Hutch had to just drive a couple of miles away from Duluth to buy his favorite beer, and the damn thing wasn't sold anywhere else except in Wisconsin. 

"Oh, you mean.. this?" grinning mischievously, Starsky pulled a six pack out of his grocery bag.

Hutch's jaw dropped. "How? How did you? It's not even sold in California."

"Of course, no. But I would go to any length, or distance, to get what your blond heart desires."

There was one weekend that Hutch hadn't heard from his partner. "You didn't drive all the way to Duluth."

"How else would I get this?" 

"Christ! Did you do something… illegal?" 

"You understand that I can get you to believe anything at this point?" Starsky chuckled. 

"I hate you!"


End file.
